


One Door Can Lead to Many Others

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violent Anger, hopelessness, i guess it's hinted at, i hope i'm not forgetting anything??, i tend to do that lmao, loosely based off of Abomination, not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Wally wasn't the type to dislike another, let alone hate. But Joey Drew was another story entirely.[The Ink Demonth - Swap]





	One Door Can Lead to Many Others

Wally Franks wasn't the type to dislike others, let alone hate, or hold grudges. Sure, he got annoyed, even angry at times, but could never find it in him to hate. He also wasn't the type to hold onto things, simply preferring to leave things alone. It was definitely a healthier mindset, and Wally intended to keep it that way. But when Henry had gone missing, 30 years after the studio closed down, he went looking for him, first going to Joey Drew for help. After all, the man was kind, and they'd been friends before. He, Henry, and Joey had been good friends before the studio inevitably went bankrupt, and before Henry left, he and Joey had also been close, too. So, surely, Joey would help. 

That was his first, and last, mistake.

Joey told him to go visit the studio; if Henry was anywhere, he'd be visiting the place. After all, a whole lot of good memories had been held there. And so, Wally went. The <strike>last</strike> first time he'd walked into the studio, he hadn't noticed anything different. Not the monochrome colors, not the sketchy textures. He'd definitely noticed the ink, though, and although he wasn't exactly surprised, he couldnt help but be disgusted. Wally tried to stay away from it, but when the pipe burst in the theater room and inevitably flooded the place, Wally had stopped caring the moment the ink touched his clothes. He'd merely sighed in a disappointed manner, and waded through the ink, internally crying at the feeling of ink in his boots. At some point, he'd wondered why he even stayed after the ink machine had been put in, but he supposed that it was because he was young, and also needed the money. Now, Wally had a family, a wife, kids and grandkids, and even a company he ran. Thinking about his family used to bring comfort, a smile to his face. Now, it only brought a feeling of anger and tears to accompany it.

Wally had continued through the studio, encountering the Demon, The Angel, Sammy- even a Boris that had a little, perfect Bendy that followed the wolf around. The more he found out, the angrier Wally got. Now, he wasn't one for such anger- but _this_... this was an exception. Wally thought he knew Joey, that they'd been friends. But, no. Joey had created a hell, and let everyone in it suffer. Susie, Sammy, Shawn- everyone. Though, Wally knew some of that wasn't true. Sammy was famous, now, and made very popular music that very often played on the radio. Shawn often visited his family, acting as an uncle of sorts, and even had his own room to stay in when he came over for several days. So... this confused Wally. Was he merely mistaken, or had something else happened?

Wally had gotten the answer in a way he never wanted it.

Loops.

So, so many loops.

Over and over,

Around and around,

Again and again.

It was painful, and the first time Wally went through everything again, it'd been horrible jarring.

How, how could Joey do this?

_Why? _What was the _point?_

Wally found that there was none. No answer, no point to it. And slowly, because of the loops, he found out what everyone had become in this horrifying world.

Susie and Sammy were obvious, as well as Bertrum. One, a demented angel. Another, a crazed prophet. And the third, turned into an amusement park ride hellbent on getting revenge.

Wally could almost laugh at how he related.

He found that the Boris, was, in fact, this world's version of him. It was... odd, to say the least. And the Bendy...

Oh, god, the Bendy.

It was _Henry_. 

That fact made it all the more painful to watch Bendy and Boris be taken away, to be merged and made into a horrifying beast.

The Shawn, Grant, and Lacie of this world had been turned into the Butcher Gang, a horrifying fact he'd come to realize during an odd loop.

And so, every time he came into contact with these creatures-no, _people_\- it made him want to cry. To plead for forgiveness for hurting them. To just hug them, to tell them it was alright, even though nothing was. Wally wasn't dumb. Oblivious, sure, but after all this...

He hurt so much after the next several loops. He cried after hurting the creatures, after Susie died, after Sammy died. Wally hurt, so, so much, and he hated it. But, even after that...

Wally became apathetic. Of course, he still cared, but... He was much more desensitized to it now. He hardly reacted to things anymore, hardly cried. He felt bad for it, but after experiencing the same thing so many times, it became hard to care.

He wrote on the walls with invisible ink, the only things that could be seen with the Seeing Tool. He made it in one loop, and was surprised to see it in the next loops, same thing with the writing. He wrote out things, venting, or just simple things.

That became boring, though, and only served as a reminder to the fact that he was stuck in hell.

_Time wounds all heels_, he'd written once.

After coming into contact with one of Joeys logs for what seemed to be the millionth time, Wally felt a surge of something new.

Hatred.

Wally, in the past, hadn't been one to hate. Never was, and thought he never would be. Of course, he'd never been fond of bad people, and even less liars. But Joey was all of those things rolled into one, an evil man that did nothing but lie. Joey lied, tricked, manipulated, and shattered dreams. Joey could do all that in a single sentence. Wally knew Joey could be a good actor, but he never thought Joey would use it for... this. 

And those thoughts led him to the first time he'd violently reacted in rage, shattering the log in front of him completely.

Afterwards, Wally cried harder than he had in the last 56-or was it 66?-loops. 

Now, as Wally walked through the halls of the music department for the 414th time, even that anger had slowly faded out.

Of course, it didn't mean he wasn't still angry. Oh, no, Wally was still pissed. But he found himself holding less violent rage than before. 

As he felt the old duspan he once held hit his head, Wally blearily thought that maybe, maybe, one day, he'd get out of this mess.

But, when he awoke again to the same sight of Sammy he's so used to, Wally knew that that was too hopeful of a thought.


End file.
